1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of semiconductor, and more specifically, to nanotechnology.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes are promising elements in nanotechnology. They are fullerene-related structures which consist of graphene cylinders. Carbon nanotubes can be functionalized (by attaching moieties to nanotubes) to increase their solubility in solvents and to control their affinity with other molecules or solid materials.
Current methods for analysis for carbon nanotubes focus mainly on the post experimental results. This technique is indirect and prone to many sources of uncertainties, leading to inadequate assessment of the real effect of the optical trapping of the carbon nanotubes. Currently, there is no efficient technique to monitor the movement of the carbon nanotubes in an optical trapping system in real-time.